Forever and Now
by SaryMallorin
Summary: Obivan meats a mysteriuos girl
1. Default Chapter

**d**isklamer: i don't own Obiwan and other characters. But I own Sary and you can't have her!!!!!.****

**Forever and Now**

One day Obiwan was going. to a bar. Then eveil muggers came alley and aattcacked him beated him with a bat!. Suddley there was lightsaber noices and muggers's hands and heads went flying over Obiwan and a very beautiful beatiful gilr came from somewhere. She had a white lightsaber on her hand. She had beautifula. Slender round face and very long hair that was down to her knees and it was blond. She had big eyes and one was green. And one purple!. She was wearing old dirty clothers. And a cloak. She she started saying weird words and pointed at Obiwan and suddleny he was healed!!. Obiwan stood up and "said"  Thanks you. You saved me!. Who are you??. The girl "said" My name is Sary Mallorin. I saw your a Jedi so I wanted to save you!. Obiwan "said" Are you a Jedi too?. Sary said "no I'm a thief"!. Obiwan "said" Where did you get your lightsaber if your not jedi?. Did you steal it?. Sary "said"  I made it myself. I'm good at building thinks. Obiwan "said" you should be. A jedi. I sence your strong with the force! I'm going to take you to the tempel so you can be. A jedi too! Sary "yelled" Yippee!!. And they went to Obiwan's ship and started flying to Corusant. Obiwan was flying the ship and then a big rock almost hit them!. Obiwan "yelled" UAAAAAAAAAAAAABSS!!. And had a heart attack!. Sary was sitting in the back of the ship and she senced something was wrong!!. She went to the cockpit to see Obiwan and saw he had a heart attack and no one was controlling the ship and they were going to hit a planet! Sary moved Obiwan with the force and sit on the pilot's seat. Sary "said" Oh no!. I've never flyed before!. She pressed a button and the ship's hatch opened and their stuff fell out. She started pressing other buttons and then she pulled the joystick and the ship turned around!. Then they landed on Corusant and all the other jedis were there waiting for them. Sary opened the ship's door and the jedis went in and healed Obiwan. 

Authos's not: chapter 2 coming soon!!!.


	2. Hojo

Forever and now

**_chapter 2_**

Obiwan took Sary. To the tempel. And "said" this is Sary Mallorin. She saved me and she wants to be a jedi. "Joda said" old she's too is be she can't jedi. Mace windy "said" and there's no on who wants her as a padawan!. A beutiful woman with long black hair with a pink srtipe. She had orange yees And she was waering black jedi clothers! "she said" I'll teach her. Joda "said" okay!. Be you can jedi. 5 years later Sary was 13!. Her hair was now so long it touched the groiund. She was in a training room practising fighting with a lightsaber. She had a white lightsaber that she had build when she was 10!. She was fighting with a flying ball. Then Obiwan came into thwe room and watched as sary hit the ball and sliced it in two!. Obiwan applaused and "said" your really good! Do you want to fight with me too? Sary "said" No I don't want to kill you!. Suddenly Sary's phone started ringing. She answered it and "said" okay master! I'll be there soon! And then she closed the phone. Obiwan "said" was it Kissa? Sary "said" yeas i have to go see her she has something important to say to me!. Sary turned off her lightsaber and put it on her belt and sayed "bye Obiwan!." And left!. Sary went to her speeder and flew to other side of the town where it was dark. She didn't see anything and suddenly she crashed to a wall!.

**Authos's noet: Chapter 3 coming soon!!!**


	3. Obiwan!

****

Charpret 3

Nexyt morning Obiwan decided. To go see Sary. He went to Sary's and Kissa's house and knocked on the door. But nobody answered!!. He looked in thourhg the windew but 

didn't see naything. He took out his lightsaber and broke the windew with it!. Then he went In. But the house was empty!!. Obiwan "thought" That's wierd! Sary said she's going 

to come back last night. Something must be wrong!. Obiwas runned out. And took a speeder!. He flyed to the tempel and went in. Kissa was there!. Obiwan runned to her and 

"asked" Where's Sary?. "Kissa said" I don't know!. She was suposed to come training with me yesterdy but she didn't come!. I'm going to go and find her. "Obiwas said" he 

runned out and took the spreeder again!. He started flying to the place where Sary was going yesterdy. There where pieces of a speeder on the gound! Obiwan looked and them. 

And suddnely he hit something!. Obiwan thought it was a god but then he lloked and it looked like a human!. Obiwas stopped and jumpoed off the speered and runned to the thing 

on the ground. He turned it around. And it was Sary!. "Obiwan said" Oh no!. I likked Sary!. Then he looked and saw that the pieces of speeder were around Sary. And a rock too!. 

She was dead already!. "Obiwan said". Then he put Sary in the trunk of his speeder and flyed away. Obiwas came back to the tempel. He carried Sary there and dropped her to the 

floor next to Kissa. "Kissa said" What happended?!. Obiwan "said" She hitted a rock with her speeder! She is dead. Obiwan started crying!. Mace Windu came in to the room. And 

looked at Sary. Mace Windu "asked" Why is she lying on the floor?. And why are you crying Obiwan?. Obiwan "said" Becouse I killed her! Kissa jumped up and took out her 

lightsaber! "She yelled" Why did you killed her?. You lier!. You said she hit a rock! Obiwan "said" I maybe killed her but maybe she died when she hit the rock!!. Mace Windu 

looked at Sary. And "said" But she's not dead!. Kissa put aways her lightsaber. And Obiwan looked happy!. Obiwan "said" Yay!. I'm a hero!. Then Sary woke up. She stood up 

and "said" What happened!. I was going to see Master Kissa and now I'm here?!. Sary looked down and saw her lightsaber was missing!. Sary "said" Oh no!. I lost my lightsaber!!. 

Obiwan "said" Maybe it's on the dessert!. Sary "said" Let's go find it them!!. 

Authois note: More comming soon!!. 


	4. Nooo!

Chapter 4

Sary and Obiwan runned to Obiwan's speeder. Obiwas sitted on it!. "Sary said": I don't have a speeder!. It is

broken!!. "Obiwan said": you can sit behind me on my speeder!. Sary sitted behind Obiwan. And they went

to the dessert. To the place where Obiwan found Sary. Sary saw the pieces of her speeder!. 

She "said": Wow!! I must have hit that rock hard!. Obiwan "said": It's a miracle your alive!. They jumped off 

Obiwan's speeder and started searching. For Sary's lightsaber. They looked under all the speeder pieces but 

didn't find it!. "Sary said": Oh no!. It's not here!!. Someone stole it!. Obiwan "said": It must have been 

someone from that town over there!. Sary "said": Let's go to that town and find. My lightsaber!! They get on 

the speeder again and rided to the town!. They jumped off the speeder. And looked around. They saw lots of 

people. Standing in a circle!. Obiwan and Sary pushed through them. And saw a kid playing with a 

lightsaber!!. Sary "said": Give it to me kid!. It's mine!!. The kid "said": No it's not!. I found it on the dessert!. 

It's mine now!. Sary jumped to the kid. With a flip!. And tried to take the lightsaber. The kid tried to run 

away. Wit the lightsaber blade still on!. And he hitted Obiwan with the lightsaber!! It went through his 

stomach!. The kid let go of the lightsaber. And runned away!. Sary went to Obiwan. And pulled the 

lightsaber from him!. There was a hole in Obiwan!!. Sary put her hand on it. And closed her eyes!. After a 

minute the hole was gone!. And Sary fainted!.

Authos note: chapter 5 coming soon!!


End file.
